Demigods in Dumbledore's Army
by writingmermaid
Summary: Lily Tonks was never normal. Until, that is, four demigods are sent to Lily's school, Hogwarts, to help its Golden Boy survive until he becomes of age. When that plan utterly backfires, the demigods must evacuate, until the death of a Headmaster draws them back. With a year of torture ahead, the demigods and wizards discover that they're fates are more entwined than they thought.
1. Prologue

**Dear readers,**

 **You asked, and I delivered! This is a little combination of multiple HP and PJO ideas that I had. It's going to go in chronological order, assuming that Percy is 17 by the time the school year starts. Harry is in his fifth year (which means Umbridge alert!). Please don't kill me if I get parts of the book wrong! I'm only human! (well, half human, but…)**

 **UPDATE: Thanks to Lovdisa, I have been informed that my line breaks had disappeared! So, they are now fixed! Thanks again, Lovdisa!**

 **Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own PJO, HoO, or HP and neither do you (unless you are Rick Riordan or JK Rowling in which case OH MY GODS YOU'RE RICK RIORDAN AND JK ROWLING AND YOU'RE READING MY FANFIC!)**

Part 1

 _Three Years Before Harry Received his Letter to Hogwarts_

 _Six Months After the Fire That Killed Esperanza Valdez_

Dudley Dursley thought he knew everything about his cousin. Dudley knew that Harry was weak. Dudley knew that Harry was lame. And Dudley knew that Harry didn't have any friends. Ever.

But Dudley Dursley was wrong.

Harry Potter did have one friend before Hogwarts. It was in third grade, and he only knew his friend for a week, but Harry decided that it still counted.

Harry met his American friend while Dudley was beating him up. Two of Dudley's goons held Harry up while the Big-D himself buried punch after punch in Harry's stomach.

"Cut!" an American voice suddenly screamed. The crowd that had been egging Dudley on froze.

Dudley drew himself up to his full height (which wasn't actually that much, but he still towered over the Latino boy). "Who are you?" he sneered.

The Latino boy smiled. "Your director, Mr. Brad Pitt. Who else? Now, Mr. Pitt, I need you to first scream at Mr. David Tennant about him making your girlfriend break up with you. Did you forget your lines? And Mr. Tennant, remember: three punches, then kick him. Got it? Good. Action!"

No one moved.

The American frowned. "Oh, I do apologize! Lights, camera, ACTION!"

Dudley frowned, his pea sized brain trying to comprehend what was happening.

"Mr. Pitt, you start the scene."

Dudley was still thinking. The goons holding Harry dropped their grip.

"Fine!" the American screamed. "You, sir, are fired!" The boy marched over to Harry and held out his hand. "Come on, Mr. Tennant. Let's go find someone else to act with."

Not one to pass up on an opportunity out of a beating, Harry accepted the hand and scrambled away with the strange boy.

o.O.o

Harry was sitting alone at lunch again, when he felt a presence slide in next to him. Harry tensed, expecting Dudley to throw food in his hair again.

"Hi! I'm Leo."

Harry turned in surprise. The curly haired boy from the day before sat next to him. "Harry," he responded hesitantly.

The Latino frowned. "Why was the fat boy beating you up yesterday?"

"He's my cousin. I live with him, and he hates me," Harry said, scowling.

"What happened to your parents?" Leo was just a tad insensitive.

"They died when I was a baby. Car accident."

Instead of the normal "Oh," followed by silence, Leo spoke in an abnormally quiet voice. "My mom died in a fire six months ago. I never knew my dad. My foster family moved here last week."

A faint smile played on Harry's lips. "So you're like me."

"Orphans," Leo agreed.

"Orphans."

Leo sat with Harry for the rest of the week, just as excited and happy as the day before. On Friday, though, everything was different.

Leo didn't have his lunch by the time Harry sat down. He wasn't smiling, or laughing. Instead, he was scowling.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

Leo jumped in surprise. He turned, and looked at Harry solemnly. "I'm leaving."

"What?"

"I'm leaving. Running away. Going back to the States."

"Why?"

Leo just shrugged.

"I don't believe you. Is this another one of your jokes?"

The Latino pulled his bag onto the table. He opened it, revealing all the clothes and money that was stashed in there.

"Leo," Harry asked as gently as an eight year old could, "does this have anything to do with yesterday's brush fire?"

Leo stiffened.

"Leo, fire isn't going to take your new family," Harry said. "Don't worry."

Leo just looked at Harry sadly. There was too much pain and sadness in his eyes for any eight year old. "I just came to say goodbye to you."

"Leo-" Harry trailed off.

The Latino boy shouldered his bag and walked away.

Harry's only friend just walked out of his life.

o.O.o

 _The Summer of Harry's Fourth Year_

 _The Summer Right After the Battle of the Labyrinth_

"Percy. We've landed."

Perseus Jackson slowly opened one eye, then the other. His mother was hovering over him, gently unclenching her son's hands from the armrests of the plane.

"Paul's going to meet his cousins at the baggage claim," Sally told her son as he stood on shaky legs. "We're going to their house for dinner tonight, and then staying for one day. And then we can go sightseeing in London, okay?"

"Okay."

o.O.o

Vernon Dursley had warned Harry about blowing up his aunt again. Aunt Marge wasn't visiting again, but Harry apparently had some other American uncle who recently got engaged to a lady, making her Harry's soon-to-be aunt. Harry hadn't promised anything. He had a little trouble controlling his temper, especially what with the events of last school year. All Harry wanted was to be spending his summer with his newly found godfather.

Harry's chubby uncle held up a sign reading _Paul Blofis_ as a flood of people suddenly crowded in the baggage claim.

"Vernon!" a voice cried.

"That's Paul," Vernon grunted. He turned towards Harry as Aunt Petunia walked over to greet Paul. "Behave yourself, boy."

"Vernon! So good to see you again!" Paul said, shaking Harry's uncle's hand vigorously.

"Yes, you too, Paul. This is our son, Dudley," Uncle Vernon said, pushing Dudley forward.

Dudley, ever the gentleman, held out his hand and said in his most prim and proper voice, "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

Paul just laughed and shook Dudley's hand. "Oh, but we've met before! When you were just three years old, I came over to say hello before moving to America!"

Harry just kept his eyes downcast, knowing that his aunt and uncle would never introduce him to Paul, and all Paul would know was that he was just there.

"You must be Harry."

Harry looked up in surprise. Paul stood before him, kind eyes twinkling. Harry nodded, and shook Paul's hand.

"Paul! We found our bags! Have you found- oh!" A kind looking woman walked over to them, with a teenage boy in tow.

"Everyone, this is Sally, and her son, Percy."

"Not yours, Paul?" Aunt Petunia asked.

"No," Paul said.

"From a previous marriage then?"

"No," Paul answered.

"Yes," Sally answered at the same time.

They looked at each other.

"Yes," Paul said.

"No," Sally said at the same time.

"Ah," Aunt Petunia remarked.

"Harry, take their bags," Uncle Vernon snapped as he ushered the Americans towards the car.

Sally nudged her son.

"I can help," Percy said, stepping forward and grabbing the two heaviest looking bags. Harry nodded his thanks, then grabbed the last bag, and loaded them into the car.

During the car ride back to 4 Privet Drive, Harry finally got a good look at Percy. He was tan, tall, and muscular, like someone who Dudley wanted to be. Dudley would probably take an immediate liking to Percy.

But Percy, however, had different plans. Percy took a liking to Harry. Which was why, at dinner, Harry ended up sitting in between Paul and Percy.

"It's a little chilly in here, don't you think, Paul?" Petunia asked with a fake smile. "Harry, turn up the fire."

Harry shifted his chair out, and did as he was told, before returning to the table.

Percy just stared at the fire. Fire held a lot of memories for him. It held memories of campfires, roasting marshmallows, and victorious shouts. But fire also reminded Percy of war. And the deaths that come with it.

Tears started to run down Percy's cheeks.

"Call Annabeth," Sally ordered, wiping her son's wet cheeks.

Paul held the phone out, putting it on speaker

"Percy," Annabeth said through the phone, "it's going to be okay. We _will_ win. Try to enjoy your dinner without anymore distractions?"

Percy laughed shakily, taking the phone. He turned off the speaker. "Okay...Yeah...I will...Wise Girl...Yeah...Miss you too...Yeah...Say hi for me...Okay...Okay...Bye." Percy hung up. He looked at the people around the table, then at the untouched food, then back at the people. "Shall we eat?"

o.O.o

Harry woke up sweating. He knew that he had a nightmare. All he could hope was that he hadn't woken up-

"Hey."

-Percy. Percy had decided to sleep on the floor of Harry's bedroom rather than Dudley's (in other words, he liked Harry better than Dudley).

"Percy," Harry said, fumbling for his glasses. "I'm sorry I woke you up."

Percy laughed hollowly. "I've been up for a couple hours. Had my own nightmare. Who died?"

Harry shoved his glasses on his nose and clicked the light on. The expression on Percy's face wasn't the smug, arrogant look that Dudley wore whenever he teased Harry about his nightmares. Rather, it was the look of someone who understood what it was to see death before you, and to be tormented about it in your dreams.

"You don't have to answer that," Percy said hastily, seeing the hesitation on Harry's face.

"No, I get it." Harry took a deep breath. "My parents were killed when I was a baby. I wasn't. But I still get nightmares about it."

"That much is pretty obvious," Percy remarked.

Harry just gave a breathy laugh. "Who's Annabeth?"

"Annabeth is the girl who Paul called. She's my...friend, I guess," he said, blushing. "We went through some really tough times this summer. We both don't like to remember it, and when we do-well, it's hard to stop remembering."

The clock by Harry's bed beeped. 12:00. Midnight. It was officially August 15.

"Oh!" Percy exclaimed. "Happy birthday exactly half a month late!"

"What?" Harry asked, confused. "How did you know?"

"Paul," Percy clarified. He rummaged through his bag a bit. Percy pulled out a shirt. "Here."

Harry took it. "My friend went to New York and all I got was this stupid shirt," he read. "Funny."

Percy shrugged. "Saw it at the airport and remembered Paul mentioning just missing your birthday by fifteen days."

"Thank you," Harry said.

Percy just nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't get you anything more."

"No, really. Thank you. This is the best thing I've gotten from a family member for my birthday."

Errol chose that exact moment to crash into Harry's window.

Percy walked over to the window and pulled the bird inside like it was the most normal thing to do. "Annabeth?" he asked, sticking his head out of the window again.

"What?" Harry inquired, untying the package on Errol's leg. "Why would your friend be here? And what does that have to do with this owl?"

Percy scratched the back of his neck. "Um, my girlfriend has an owl fetish?" He said it more like a question than an answer.

Harry gave him a skeptical look.

"Oh, gee. Would you look at the time! Time to go back to sleep!"

Harry spared Percy a glance as he placed Errol near Hedwig. Percy was most definitely not asleep. Percy was hiding something.

But then again, wasn't Harry hiding something too?

 **Wow! That was kinda long! I was originally going to split it up into two chapters, but then they both were really short, so voila! Giant first chapter!**

 **Time for new thing! This is a** _ **Does anyone else…**_ **It's basically a weird quirk that I have that I want to know if anyone else does! Answer in a review, PM, whatever, but I'd love to hear about your little quirks!**

 _ **Does anyone else**_ **read stuff like "haha" in a complete and total deadpan?**

 **Love,**

 **Mer**


	2. Part I: Ch 1

**Taking into account the new direction that I've realized this fic was going, I've rewritten Harry's fifth year. Hope you enjoy the more condensed version of all the important bits!**

 **I don't own PJO or HP.**

 _Just After Harry's Hearing at the Ministry of Magic_

 _The Summer After the Second Titan War_

 _12 Grimmauld Place_

The motley crew of Americans that stood before Harry somehow knew Lily Tonks. Their sideways glances and Lily's purposeful avoidance of eye contact was a dead giveaway. The crowned punk girl was frowning at her, while the clearly emo (or at least very-into-the-color-black boy) glared at her, almost like he wanted to murder her but in a friendly way. The other two, a blonde girl and a green eyed boy, whispered conspiratorially amongst themselves, nudging each other's shoulders as they did. Their American accents were strong (New England, Harry supposed), and Lily did say something about spending summers in America. Yet, there were millions of Americans in America. It just couldn't happen to be the few that Lily knew that showed up on the doorstep of Grimmauld Place? Could it?

"Introduce yourselves, dears," Mrs. Weasley said, smiling sweetly at the four Americans.

The green eyed boy held up a hand awkwardly. "Percy Jackson."

Harry froze, not paying attention to any of the other names. Harry _knew_ him. Percy looked familiar, down to the crazy black hair, and the moment Harry heard his name, Harry knew that they had met before–if only he could remember when, where, and why. (Ron would later tell him that it was because they looked almost exactly the same. Except the American was buffer. And hotter.)

"Harry," Hermione hissed, nudging his arm.

Harry looked up, pulled out from inside his head. He must have missed the names of the other introductions. "I'm Harry."

Beside him, Lily squeaked out, "Lily Tonks."

Rather than saying something normal, such as 'nice to meet you,' Percy turned to the blonde and shouted, "Ha! I win!"

"Lily! You little twat, why didn't you tell us you were going to be here?" the punk girl exclaimed, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

Lily shrugged, brushing her dark hair out of her eyes. "Didn't know you lot were coming."

Ginny glanced at Lily and the Americans. "Lily, you know them?"

She nodded casually. "Annabeth is my half sister. We met at that summer camp I go to in America, the one Dad always sends me to."

"Oh," Ginny mumbled, frowning. Harry could tell that she felt very much out of the loop, which was weird, considering that she thought of Lily as her best friend.

Mrs. Weasley, ever the opportunist, took the awkward silence to interject and get the group moving along. "Well, Lily dear, I'm glad you could join us in welcoming your American friends while Nymphadora is out on Order business. Now," she said, turning to the Americans," you can put your trunks upstairs, then come straight down. There's a good deal of cleaning left to be done in this old house, and if you're staying here, dears, you're helping!"

o.O.o

Apparently, teenagers who toil together, bond. The eleven teenagers learned that in the space of three days, as Mrs. Weasley set them to work around the house. After hours of smelling cleaning potions, it made them all loopy enough to finally consider each other friends.

Just before the holidays ended, when the teens minus the twins were holed up in Harry's and Ron's room (which was rather crowded at the moment, given the fact that nine teens stuffed themselves inside), the booklists arrived, along with letters for the Americans.

"It's official!" Annabeth declared after reading her letter aloud. "We are the American Exchange Students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! The AESHSWW!"

Ron frowned.

"I'm sticking to Americans," Ginny decided. "That's a mouthful."

"So you four need all the books," Harry said, "but we only need _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5_ , by Miranda Goshawk and _Defensive Magical Theory_ , by Wilbert Slinkhard."

With a sudden loud crack, Fred and George Apparated into the room. Thalia had an arrow in her quiver in half a second, and it stuck itself just above George's ear in the next second.

"Blimey," George remarked, staring at the arrow embedded in the wall.

Lily tsked. "Thalia, I just polished that wall!" she scolded, utterly nonchalant about the odd mixture of powerful auras that surrounded her and made everyone else slightly uncomfortable.

"Sorry," she muttered, walking over and pulling the arrow out of the wood.

The wizards were fairly used to the Americans' jumpiness and fondness of weaponry. The Brits were scared for the first week that the Americans were there, but after that, it just became a thing that just happened, like summoning a teacup. Still, when the arrow almost killed George, everyone jumped.

"George, you alright?" Fred asked, concern written all over his face.

"No!" George suddenly dropped onto Lily's lap. "I'm dying! Tell Angelina that I-" George made a choking noise, then stuck his tongue out, exaggerating his "death."

Lily pushed him off of her lap.

George landed with a thud and a protesting, "Ow!"

"Blimey!" Fred said. "All we wanted to know was who assigned the Slinkhard book!"

"Because it means a new DADA teacher," George finished, rubbing his side.

"But apparently-"

"-you've decided to play a game-"

"-called beat up the twins-"

"-instead of answering our question!" they chorused.

"What happened to the old one?" Nico asked.

"Old ones," Ginny corrected.

"We've had four," Ron added. "In four years."

"One sacked, one dead, one's memory removed, and one locked in a trunk for nine months," said Harry, using his fingers to count.

"Dam," Percy whistled through his teeth. Then he smiled. "That's a lot of dam teachers."

Thalia snorted, holding back laughter. "And a lot of dam books that we need."

"Ron?" Hermione asked. "Does that say what I think it says?"

Percy snatched the letter and squinted at it. "You're perfect?"

"Gimme that!" Ron said, snatching the letter back. His mouth dropped open in a perfect 'o' as he stared at the letter. "Prefect," he breathed.

"Prefect?" Fred cried. " _Prefect?"_

"No way," George agreed in disbelieving voice.

"What's a prefect?" Percy asked.

"It's like a step down from Head Boy!" Ron said, still in a daze.

"Who's a Head Boy?" Percy asked, still bewildered.

"There's been a mistake," Fred declared.

"They're basically people who can go around and make sure everything is alright and everyone is behaving. I'm one too," Hermione said.

The twins muttered amongst themselves and Harry.

"I thought it said that Ronald was perfect. I thought Ron had an admirer," Percy grumbled to no one in particular.

"Prefect, ickle Ronnie the prefect," Fred groaned.

George handed the badge (that George had most likely stolen from him) back to Ron, muttering about their mother.

Said mother suddenly appeared in the doorway with a basket of robes tucked under her arm. "Ah, here you all are. Now, we'll be going to Diagon Alley today, to Gringotts first to get money for you Americans, then to shop. And-oh! Is that a prefect badge?"

Hermione nodded shyly.

"Oh, Hermione, I'm so proud! Do you know who the other is?"

"Actually, Mum, it's me."

"Ron? Oh Ron! That's wonderful! That's everyone in the family!" Mrs. Weasley cried.

"What are we, the next door neighbors?" George asked.

"Wait until your father hears!" she gushed, going on and on about 'ickle perfect prefect Ronnie' as the twins put it.

o.O.o

 _September First_

Getting to Platform 9¾ was the worst part of the journey (including, but not limited to, the argument that ensued between Lily and Annabeth about the logic of running through a wall, which only ended because Ron physically pushed the arguing duo through the wall and onto the platform). Boarding the train was much easier (after multiple hugs, and a scolding for Sirius).

As Fred and George disappeared with their dreadlocked friend (Lee Jordan, as they introduced him to the Americans), Harry turned to the still rather large group of teens. "Shall we find a compartment large enough for nine?"

"Er-" Ron looked a bit flustered.

"We're — well — Ron and I are supposed to go into the prefect carriage," said Hermione, glancing at Ron.

Ron stared at his hand.

"Your hand is clean," Percy informed him.

Ron shot Percy a dirty look.

Harry talked to his friends awkwardly as the Americans watched them with a growing feeling that they shouldn't be watching.

"I'm not Percy," Ron finished.

"Course you're not," Percy said. "I'm Percy. You're Ron."

Harry chuckled a bit as the two prefects walked away from the group.

"Come on," Lily said. "Let's go find a compartment."

Murmurs of agreement sounded through the group. As they walked by, people pointed and whispered, and Lily wasn't sure if they were whispering about the Americans or Harry. Either one was just as plausible.

A sweating boy ran up to them in the last carriage. "Hi Harry...Hi...Who are you?"

The last bit was directed to the Americans.

"We're-" Percy started.

"People who Rumbleroar-" Thalia interjected.

"Dumbledore," Annabeth corrected.

"-Dumbledore will introduce later!" Thalia finished.

"Oh," the boy said, not looking any less confused. "Well, everywhere's full and I can't find a seat so…"

"What do you mean?" Nico said, pulling the door of one of the compartments open. "There's only one person in here."

"Who's that?" Percy whispered to Lily.

Ginny overheard, and pushed everyone into the compartment. "Guys, this is Loony- sorry, Luna Lovegood. Luna, is it okay if we take these seats?"

Loony nodded.

Sweaty boy shot the Americans a quick smile. "I'm the same year as Harry is," he explained, "so I've been sleeping in the same dorm as him for the past four years."

The Americans just nodded.

Percy raised his hand. "When is food?"

"When will there be food," Annabeth corrected.

Harry opened his mouth to respond, but Luna beat him to it.

"You're Harry Potter," she said, ending the conversation she had been having with Ginny. "And you're all from the States."

"Yeah," Percy answered, "but actually. When is there going to be food?"

"Well," the sweaty boy said, "there's going to be a feast at school once we get there, but the trolley cart should come by soon. I'm Neville Longbottom, by the way."

Percy snorted. Annabeth elbowed him.

"What's going to happen once we get to school anyway?" Annabeth asked curiously.

Lily scrunched up her nose. "I'm not exactly sure. Normally, when students first come, they're sorted into they're houses. But with you guys...I'm not sure. Professor Mcgonagall will explain. Probably."

"Professor who now?" Thalia muttered.

"Professor Mcgonagall. She's the Transfiguration teacher."

"What's Transfiguration?" Thalia asked, intrigued.

Lily smiled. "I keep forgetting that Chiron explained absolutely nothing to you guys."

"He did tell us that the school was called Pigfarts," Percy supplied helpfully.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Hogwarts, Seaweed Brain. The school is called Hogwarts."

"Same thing," Percy grumbled.

o.O.o

 _Hogwarts_

"Come on," she said. "The others are over there." Lily pointed to a familiar head of red hair next to a head of messy black hair.

"Can't you see what's pulling the carriages?" Harry asked Ron impatiently as the demigods walked over to the group of wizards that had secured a carriage, tripping over their robes.

"Are you feeling all right, Harry?" Ron responded.

"He's feeling fine," Lily muttered to Ron. She turned to Harry. "Those are called Thestrals."

"Thestrals?"

Lily nodded. "You can only see them if you've seen someone die."

The group of teens crowded into the carriage, and it started moving.

"I can see them too," Luna said. "I've been able to see them since my first day here."

Lily sighed. "Since I was thirteen." She looked at the Americans, an odd look passing over each of their faces, as though they were remembering something that had happened when they were all thirteen.

"I've never been able to see them before," Harry murmured.

"I saw my mother die," Luna remarked. "It was very sad." She turned to Lily. "Who was it for you?"

"That's a bit rude, don't you…" Hermione started, but was cut off with a look from Lily.

"It's fine, Hermione." Lily took a deep breath. "Lee Fletcher. I was running to help him, but I was too late. He died right in front of me."

"Sorry. How did it happen?" Ginny asked.

Lily looked like a deer caught in headlights. "He fell off a cliff." Second only to Hermione for top of the class, yet thinking on her feet was not one of Lily's strong suits.

Ginny looked like she wanted to ask more, but Luna spoke before she could.

"We all know who it was for you, Harry."

"Cedric Diggory," Harry said quietly. "Murdered by Lord Voldemort."

Thalia choked. "Lord Mold-shorts?"

Percy let out a guffaw. "That is the best name for a villain. Ever."

"His name is Lord Voldemort," Harry corrected.

"Lord Moldyshorts it is!" Percy crowed.

"Could you please stop saying You-Know-Who's name?" Ron asked all too politely. "He's called _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_ for a reason! You don't say his name!"


	3. Part I: Ch 2

**I don't own PJO or HP.**

 _September 1st_

 _The Great Hall_

Professor Mcgonagall stopped the Americans before they entered the Great Hall, explaining that they needed to be sorted, leaving Lily to enter the Hall with a group of people she didn't normally hang out with. Lily ended up sitting with Neville on her left, Ginny and a few of her fellow fourth years in front of her, and a large section of bench that she saved for the Americans on her right. She was almost positive that they were all going to be in Gryffindor. The life of a demigod, after all, took quite a bit of courage.

"Who's that?" Neville whispered to Lily as Dumbledore spoke to the school. He gestured to the lady in all pink with a toad face at the end of the table.

Lily shrugged in response.

The first years walked in, followed by the Americans. Lily could hear Annabeth whispering into Percy's ear about the architecture, and Nico asking Thalia if she could summon lightning in the Hall. Lily hoped she couldn't.

When the Sorting Hat began to sing, the shock on the demigods' faces was extremely clear.

"I take it you don't have singing hats in America?" Neville asked her after the hat was done singing.

"You'd be surprised," she responded.

Nearly Headless Nick leaned straight through Neville and Lily to whisper something to the Golden Trio, as some of her fellow Gryffindors had dubbed Harry, Ron, and Hermione. The two shivered, feeling as though a bucket of ice water had just been dumped on their heads as the ghost passed through them.

 _Hades._ There were hundreds of ghosts at Hogwarts. Nico was at Hogwarts. The only coherent thought Lily had after that was that she needed to keep the Hades away from Nico when he figured out how many ghosts were at Hogwarts.

A sharp shout of "Abercrombie, Euan!" pulled Lily out of her thoughts. The sorting had begun.

Euan Abercrombie ended up in Gryffindor, Lily clapping and hollering with the rest of her house as he sat down. Once Rose Zeller was sorted into Hufflepuff, Dumbledore stood again.

"As some of you may have notice," he began, "we have some guests with us. These are some American wizards, here to complete their schooling overseas. As it is custom at Hogwarts to sort, but not at their school, we shall sort them at their current age." The old professor gestured to Professor Mcgonagall, who stepped forward with her scroll.

"Chase, Annabeth, Year Six," Mcgonagall called. Annabeth stepped forward, and the Sorting Hat was placed on her head. Lily could imagine what the Sorting Hat was telling her, saying that she'd do well in Ravenclaw, but no, no, Gryffindor was surely the place for her. That was, at least, along the lines of what it had said to Lily.

"Gryffindor!" the hat called. Annabeth beamed at Lily, and sat down beside her.

"Di Angelo, Nico, Year Three." Nico, after a few minutes of silence (in which Lily imagined the Sorting Hat was whispering to Nico about how yes, he'd do well in Slytherin, but that he was also clever and would fit just as well in Ravenclaw, but yet, the amount of courage he possessed outweighed all else), got Gryffindor as well.

"Grace, Thalia, Year Six."

The Hat barely had to think before placing Thalia in Gryffindor. What with her brash bravery, Lily honestly couldn't think of any better house for her.

"Jackson, Percy, Year Six." For Percy, Lily thought that it was in between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor (Ravenclaw and Slytherin were most definitely not options, Percy simply wasn't crafty enough). His fatal flaw, after all, was loyalty, yet Percy most often showed his loyalty in brave ways. It could go either way.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the Hat shouted.

With a lopsided grin, Percy took his seat beside Annabeth at the (best) table.

The other houses whispered amongst themselves. Lily caught snippets of _Why are they all going to Gryffindor?_ and _Is it rigged or something?_ among the whispers.

"Well!" Professor Dumbledore said as soon as the demigods were sorted. "It seems that it takes a good deal of courage to leave your home and come to Hogwarts to finish your schooling!" The other houses murmured. "To our newcomers, welcome! To our old hands — welcome back! There is a time for speech making, but this is not it. Tuck in!"

o.O.o

 _September 2_

 _First Day of Classes_

"Did you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?" Professor Umbridge only deemed Hermione worthy of her attention when she realized that more people were paying attention to the flies buzzing around in circles around Hermione's hand in the air than to the jumble of nonsense that somehow passed as a book on their desks. The first Defense Against the Dark Arts class was the most boring they had had all day, to say the least. All they had done so far was read an extremely boring chapter of an extremely boring book. If this was a precursor for the rest of the year, the class was doomed.

"Not about the chapter, no," Hermione replied smartly, putting her hand down.

"Well, we're reading just now. If you have other queries we can deal with them at the end of class." Professor Umbridge's lips curled into a sickly sweet, horrific smile.

"I've got a query about your course aims," Hermione said through pursed lips.

"And your name is — ?"

"Hermione Granger," she responded.

"Well, Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them through carefully."

"Well, I don't. There's nothing written up there about using defensive spells." Hermione had coldhearted intelligence written all over her face. She held absolutely no mercy for the Umbridge woman. Percy smiled. He _liked_ this girl.

"Burn," Thalia muttered under her breath, smirking.

"Using defensive spells? Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use a defensive spell, Miss Granger. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?" Professor Umbridge said patronizingly.

"We're not going to use magic?" Ron cried.

"Students raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class, Mr. — ?"

"Weasley." As if to prove a point, Ron stuck a hand in the air, followed by Hermione's hand, Harry's hand, Lily's hand, and Annabeth's hand. Percy, Nico, and Thalia decided to let the smart(er, Percy was not about to admit his obvious case of stupidity) people fight this one out.

"Miss—" Umbridge asked, gesturing to Lily.

"Tonks," Lily supplied. "Isn't the whole reason we have Defense Against the Dark Arts is to practice defense against the dark arts?"

"Are you a Ministry-trained educational expert, Miss Tonks?" the toad lady asked, a fake smile plastered on her toady lips.

"Ministry-trained educational experts aren't the witches and wizards fighting in wars."

"And neither are Hogwarts students, Miss Tonks!" Professor Umbridge said, sure she had won.

"No. But American witches and wizards are." Lily crossed her arms.

 _Kind of,_ Percy added silently.

"Well, Miss Tonks, we aren't in America, are we?"

"No, but the war there could very well spread here!" Lily raised her voice a bit, getting into the argument. "Therefore, we need this class as a practical one! One where we can actually practice defending against dark arts! That is the entire point of this class!"

"But the war hasn't spread here yet!" Professor Umbridge took a calming breather. "I'm afraid you cannot use evidence from an entirely different country to justify the use of magic in my classroom! You, and all other Americans, are not qualified to decide what the 'whole point' of any class is. Wizards much older and cleverer than you have devised our new program of study. You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way —"

Harry interjected this time. "What use is that? If we're going to be attacked it won't be in a —"

"Hand, Mr. Potter!" the toad lady scolded. She turned to another student waving his hand in the air. "And your name is?"

"Dean Thomas."

The entire class was listening or participating in the rant. Percy could see Thalia's hand reaching for her bow, where it was concealed beneath her robes, and Nico had a lovely collection of bones at his feet. As for Percy, he was barely keeping the water in the pipes running along the walls. If anyone had noticed the slowly dripping leak in the back corner of the room, they now would have realized that the pitter-patter of drips had turned into a flowing waterfall. Percy dearly hoped no one sitting in the back of the room had to go pee.

"Well, Mr. Thomas?" Professor Umbridge gestured for him to continue.

"Well, it's like Harry said, isn't it?" Dean ranted. "If we're going to be attacked, it won't be risk-free —"

"I repeat," said Professor Umbridge, smiling in a very irritating fashion at Dean, "do you expect to be attacked during my classes?"

"No, but —"

"I do." Annabeth's voice rang clearly through the classroom. "I do expect to be attacked during your class, during breakfast, during the holidays. I expect to be attacked at any and every moment. Which is why it's better to be ready and prepared for when it does happen! Because it will!"

"Hand, young lady!" Professor Umbridge slowly paced back and forth, carefully enunciating each word. "You have been introduced to spells that have been complex, inappropriate to your age group, and potentially lethal. You have been frightened into believing that you are likely to meet Dark attacks every other day —"

"Well maybe it's good to be ready!" Thalia exploded.

"I do not know how things are run in America but I can tell you now that _hands_ are expected to be raised in a classroom at Hogwarts, young lady!" the toad yelled. She straightened her cardigan and sighed. "Now, it is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be more than sufficient to get you through your examination, which, after all, is what school is all about."

The Indian Gryffindor girl's had shot up. Professor Umbridge asked her name, and the girl took that as an opportunity to put her two cents in.

"Parvati Patil, and isn't there a practical bit in our Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L.? Aren't we supposed to show that we can actually do the countercurses and things?" she asked.

"As long as you have studied the theory hard enough, there is no reason why you should not be able to perform the spells under carefully controlled examination conditions," the toad uttered.

"Without ever practicing them before?" Nico drawled. "Are you telling us that the first time we'll get to do the spells will be during our exam?"

"I repeat, as long as you have studied the theory hard enough —"

"Theory won't get you everywhere!" Lily said.

At the same time, Harry said, "And what good's theory going to be in the real world?"

Professor Umbridge slammed her hands on her desk. "This is school, Mr. Potter, not the real world, and theory, Miss Tonks, will get you quite far."

"Yeah, I've tried theory before, and you need experience to be prepared!" Lily yelled, slamming her hands on the desk and standing. "Theory doesn't bloody well prepare you for when you're running to save–" She cut herself off abruptly. Her eyes were haunted as she said that, and Percy winced, knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"Lower your voice, Miss Tonks! And sit down!"

There was a pause as Lily slowly slid back down into her seat. She was fuming, almost on the verge of tears, but she sucked it all in, choosing instead to channel it into her anger and hatred for the teacher, a cause Percy readily agreed with.

"So we're not supposed to be prepared for what's waiting out there?" Harry waved his hand in the air.

"There is nothing waiting out there, Mr. Potter."

"Oh yeah?" Now Harry was fuming.

"Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourselves?" Professor Umbridge asked in that too sweet voice that barely concealed the malice beneath it.

"Hmm, let's think . . ." Harry said with the most sarcastic expression on his face, "maybe Lord Voldemort?"

Professor Umbridge gasped. "Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter."

The silence was deafening.

"Now, let me make a few things quite plain." Professor Umbridge began to pace again. "You have been told that a certain Dark wizard has returned from the dead —"

"He was never dead!" Lily interjected.

"And he's returned!" Harry continued.

"Ten more points from Gryffindor, Miss Tonks!" Professor Umbridge all but shrieked. "As I was saying, you have been informed that a certain Dark wizard is at large once again. This is a lie."

"It is NOT a lie! I saw him, I fought him!"

"Detention, Mr. Potter!" Professor Umbridge actually shrieked this time. "Tomorrow evening. Five o'clock. My office. I repeat, this is a lie. The Ministry of Magic guarantees that you are not in danger from any Dark wizard—"

"And how could the Ministry of Magic possibly know that for sure if they refuse to even look?" Lily argued. "Shouldn't they at least investigate it? Shouldn't they—"

"The Ministry of Magic guarantees that you are not in danger from any Dark wizard!" Umbridge repeating, raising her voice over Lily's. "And, congratulations, Miss Tonks! You can join Mr. Potter in detention tomorrow!"

Lily pursed her lips, and fire blazed in her eyes, but she didn't pursue it any further.

"If you are still worried about being in danger, by all means come and see me outside class hours. If someone is alarming you with fibs about reborn Dark wizards, I would like to hear about it. I am here to help. I am your friend. And now, you will kindly continue your reading. Page five, 'Basics for Beginners.' " Professor Umbridge sighed once more, straightened her cardigan, and reached up to fix her bow, all the while smiling her horrid smile.

Harry stood up. Hermione hissed something at him, but Harry shook her off. "So, according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord, did he?"

One could hear a pin drop in the silence that ensued. Eyes flickered between teacher and student, waiting for the moment to play out.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident," the toad said, choosing her words carefully.

"It was murder. Voldemort killed him, and you know it." Harry's eyes challenged Umbridge.

"Come here, Potter," Umbridge said, her voice shaking. She sent Harry to Professor Mcgonagall, causing Harry to storm out of the room without a second glance. "Now, continue reading chapter five, please." Umbridge sat back in her chair, staring down the class.

Lily couldn't take it anymore. "I don't know how you are supposed to deal with murder cases in England, but brushing off as an accident certainly isn't how we do it in America!"

"Miss Tonks!" Professor Umbridge yelled. "You have just lost your house another twenty points and will join Mr. Potter in detention for the rest of the week!"

Fire flashed behind Lily's eyes, but she sat.

Percy was sure that Lily just set an unbeatable record. Getting detention for a week on the first day of school was impressive, even for a demigod. Then again, Umbridge lived up to her nickname: she was nothing short of a filthy toad.

o.O.o

 _First Night of Detentions with Umbridge_

 _Great Hall_

Lily couldn't concentrate on the words in front of her. It had nothing to do with dyslexia, Lily had been lucky enough to escape that part of being a demigod (either that or her father had cast an anti-dyslexia spell on her, if such a thing existed, when she was younger). It had to do with the amount of things on her mind: Detentions _,_ toad ladies _,_ Lord Voldemort _,_ Neville freaking Longbottom _,_ to name a few.

"Come on." Harry tapped Lily's shoulder, causing her to jump. "Sorry. It's time for detention, unfortunately."

"Don't sneak up on me like that, Harry," said Lily, snapping her book shut. I might think you're an enemy and kill you."

The true enemy, as Harry and Lily found out at five o'clock, lived in a pink, lacy office. Lily winced, visibly.

"Good evening, Mr. Potter, Miss Tonks." Umbridge, apparently, was wearing her tablecloth. At least, that was what it looked like. Her robes matched the lacy, pink, flowery tablecloth. Lily shuddered.

"Evening." Only Harry replied. Lily kept her stubborn silence.

"Well, sit down." Umbridge gestured at the two small tables covered in lace with blank parchment on the table. Lily took her seat without so much as a glance at Umbridge.

Harry stayed standing. "Er," said Harry, without moving. "Professor Umbridge? Er — before we start, I-I wanted to ask you a . . . a favor."

 _You bloody idiot_ , Lily thought, shaking her head. She busied herself with her bag, sneaking glances at the interaction with a suspicion that it wouldn't end well for Harry.

"Oh yes?" Umbridge stared at Harry, falsely intrigued.

"Well I'm . . . I'm on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. And I was supposed to be at the tryouts for the new Keeper at five o'clock on Friday and I was — was wondering whether I could skip detention that night and do it — do it another night... instead."

"Oh no. Oh no, no, no. This is your punishment for spreading evil, nasty, attention-seeking stories, Mr. Potter, and punishments certainly cannot be adjusted to suit the guilty one's convenience."

 _Wrong_ , Lily thought angrily.

"No, you will come here at five o'clock tomorrow, and the next day, and on Friday too, and you will do your detentions as planned. I think it rather a good thing that you are missing something you really want to do. It ought to reinforce the lesson I am trying to teach you." Umbridge had her stupid little smile on her face again.

"Harry wasn't telling 'evil, nasty, attention-seeking stories' and he does not and will never have to feel guilty for telling the truth!" Lily said hotly, rising up.

"Miss Tonks, please sit down!" Umbridge ordered, turning to face Lily.

Lily clenched her jaw, but obliged.

"You too, Mr. Potter."

Harry sat in the straight-backed chair, dropping his bag at his feet.

"There," said Umbridge sweetly, "we're getting better at controlling our temper already, aren't we? Now, you two are going to be doing some lines for me. No need to get out your own quill. You're going to be using a rather special one of mine. Here you are." She handed him and Lily a black quill with a red vein in the middle, and a sharp point on the end.

"I want you to write 'I must not tell lies,' " Umbridge told Harry softly, "and Miss Tonks, please write 'I must not defy authority.' "

"How many times?" Lily asked, falsely polite, tipping on the edge of sarcasm.

"Oh, as long as it takes for the message to sink in." She looked at the two Fifth Years. "Off you go." Umbridge moved to sit at her desk, reaching for her cup of tea.

Lily went to start writing, before realizing something. "What about ink, Professor?"

"Oh, you won't need ink." Umbridge sighed, before taking another sip of tea.

Lily frowned for a moment, before carefully placing the tip of the quill on the paper, and scratching out an _I_. Then the quill was dropped on the desk as Lily gasped, watching as the same curly _I_ was scratched out on her hand. Lily looked at Umbridge, eyes full of disgust. "These can't be authorized by the Ministry."

"Well, Miss Tonks, they are authorized by me!" Umbridge smiled her false smile. "I would suggest that you continue your detention, Miss Tonks, unless you would like to extend it. Don't worry, my dear, just for you, I've made sure your quill is extra...sharp, shall we say"

Lily stared at Umbridge, weighing the pros and cons, before complying, and bending over the parchment, picking up the black quill. Glancing at Harry, who was wincing with every letter, Lily began to write.

 _I must not defy authority._

The letters healed, leaving behind a collection of ugly scars. Lily closed her eyes once, before opening them, and plowing through the pain.

 _I must not defy authority._

She gasped, gritting her teeth. A sudden image, sparked by the sharp pain, flashed before her eyes. A boy with chocolate eyes that everyone though frowned too much. A boy who scowled too much, according to everyone else. A boy who smiled far too brightly for Lily. _Michael_.

 _I must not defy authority._

Annabeth had told her to stay back. Annabeth told her not to fight, Annabeth said stay with the rest of the Athena cabin. Lily didn't listen. Lily ran to the Williamsburg Bridge.

 _I must not defy authority._

Michael ran out to protect her. Michael, with his stupid, stupid bow, ran out to protect the stupid, stupid girl he was dating. Michael saved her life. Michael fought beside her. Michael was selfless. Michael died.

 _I must not defy authority._

Lily was stupid. Lily was impulsive. Lily was alive.

 _I must not defy authority._

She dropped the quill, aware of the tears starting to form in her eyes. _Extra sharp_ , Professor Umbridge had said. _Just for you_. The quill wasn't extra sharp—it was enchanted. Enchanted to provoke emotion, enchanted to provoke anger. But also enchanted to make Lily believe that the message was true. Why else would it have called up a memory of when her impulsive actions got her boyfriend killed?

"Are you alright, my dear?" Professor Umbridge asked, fake concern on her face as she looked at Lily.

"Fine," Lily choked. She bit her lip, trying to stop the falling tears, and picked up the quill.

 _I must not defy authority._

It was true.

She wrote those words over and over, listening only to the sound of quills scratching, hisses of pain, and contented sighs from Umbridge. Lily's blood stained the parchment over and over again.

Darkness came before Umbridge finally told them to stop. She inspected their hands, before sending them off.

Lily held out her hand to Harry. "Let me see yours."

Harry held his out. The letters on his hand were already faded, whereas Lily's were scarred there. Perhaps it was because Lily already had collections of scars decorating her arms, or it was her quill's enchantment that scrawled the words deeper into her skin.

"We don't tell anyone about this. Deal?" Lily stared into Harry's eyes. If he noticed that she had been crying, Harry didn't say anything.

"Deal." Harry agreed. "Complaining will just give that toad more satisfaction."

Lily gave a short nod, before leading the way to bed, rubbing her eyes to excuse the redness. She smiled a few times as she walked, earning a weird look from the Fat Friar as she passed, before deciding that she could pretend she was fine, and continuing on.

The two were hard pressed for homework that week, what with their evenings filled with slicing their hands open. Lily took to wearing fingerless gloves whenever they weren't in detention, claiming they were to keep her hands warm. But when she explained it at breakfast, her eyes unconsciously slid over her right hand and Harry's right hand, and she trembled as she spoke.

Unfortunately for Lily, the Friday her detentions finished, Annabeth noted her fashion choice. "Those gloves, Lily, you've never worn them before. You told me before that you hated them, actually. Why the sudden interest?"

"They keep my hands warm," Lily fibbed.

"I think you're hiding something." Annabeth crossed her arms. By now, Percy, Nico, and Thalia had joined them in their corner of the Gryffindor Common Room. In one quick motion, Annabeth tugged the gloves off of Lily's hands, exposing her scars. Annabeth gasped. "Lily! What is this?" She held up Lily's right hand, gesturing to the writing that was clearly scrawled there.

"Detention," Lily snapped, before snatching her hand back. She rubbed her scar. "Umbridge gave us, me and Harry, these quills. Black, with a red vein down the middle. No ink. She told us to write lines, and we ended up writing with blood. Our blood."

Nico stared at Lily, who was well aware that she was shaking. "You're not telling us something."

She choked on air as she inhaled. "They pull up your worst memory of the action. _I must not defy authority._ I defied you, Annie, when Michael Yew—" Lily stopped, unable to continue. _When Michael died_. It was her fault, it really was, and Lily couldn't do a thing about it. She wanted to, desperately, but she knew that she couldn't.

"It's not your fault, Lily. I talked to Michael, he doesn't blame you. He would've fought either way." Nico, ever the awkward, addressed the crying girl without moving.

Annabeth hugged Lily close. "There wasn't anything you could have done."

Lily cried harder. "I could've kept him alive." She could've stayed with the cabin. She could've protected him by staying away. She could've _listened_.

 _I must not defy authority._


	4. Part I: Ch 3

**I don't own PJO or HP.**

 _September 10_

 _Gryffindor Common Room_

Lily was greeted by a less-than-cheerful shout when she entered the common room.

"STOP LAUGHING!"

Harry, Lily's detention partner (again; the two had blown-up again during Umbridge's class and gotten another week of slicing their hands open) was towering over Ron and Hermione, looking furious, a shattered bowl at his feet, murtlap essence staining the carpet.

"You don't know what it's like! You — neither of you — you've never had to face him, have you? You think it's just memorizing a bunch of spells and throwing them at him, like you're in class or something? The whole time you know there's nothing between you and dying except your own — your own brain or guts or whatever — like you can think straight when you know you're about a second from being murdered, or tortured, or watching your friends die-" Harry stopped as Lily cut him off.

"And neither do you!"

Harry laughed hollowly. "Have you forgotten what happened last year? What happened to-"

"Cedric Diggory, Seventh Year Hufflepuff, murdered!" Lily's eyes had hardened to stone. "Have you forgotten that I spend summers in America, where there was a _war_?"

Harry paused. Ron and Hermione watched the two exhausted students battle it out.

"Have you ever considered that I've experienced what you've experienced, only worse? At least you weren't close to Diggory!"

"I was close enough to-"

"Have you ever been running to save your brother," Lily shouted, tears starting to make their way down her cheeks at a steady pace, but anger still coursing through her veins, "and you don't make it in time?"

Annabeth and Percy stumbled out of their dormitory, investigating the noise.

Lily choked as she remembered the war. "Have you ever been told by your sister that your friend is dead? Watched your boyfriend die? Have you ever wondered why I can see thestrals?"

Harry quieted at the sight of tears streaming down Lily's cheeks. She had a haunted look in her eyes, one that said she had seen far too much.

"One death is enough to give you nightmares. What do you think seeing multiple does to a person, Harry?" Lily stopped speaking, and started sobbing. The memory of the war, and those she had lost, had been fresh on her mind ever since she had first debated with Umbridge the usefulness of experience. It was her fault her friend, brother, other friend, and boyfriend had all died. Her fault. She couldn't save them in time, she couldn't _help_. She wasn't strong enough. For this, as penance, Lily sobbed.

She registered that Annabeth had hurried over at some point, and had her arms encircled Lily, hugging her. Hermione joined in the hug, promising Annabeth she'd get her sister to bed safely. Ron and Harry watched as their bushy-haired friend supported the crying girl to bed.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked Lily as she climbed into bed.

"I just miss him," she whispered, her crying slowly subsiding into small hiccups.

"What was his name?" Hermione's kind brown eyes somehow stopped Lily's tears for good, letting the little hiccups take over.

"Michael Yew." Lily stared at the ceiling for a second more, before turning onto her side, and letting exhaustion take over.

"Michael," Hermione repeated, savoring the name of a boy she had never known, a boy that Lily had loved.

o.O.o

 _October 3_

The little restaurant called Hog's Head seemed too small to fit this many people.

Hermione squeaked something, looking flustered under all the attention. "Well . . . erm . . . well, you know why you're here. Erm . . . well, Harry here had the idea, I mean, I had the idea, that it might be good if people who wanted to study Defense Against the Dark Arts — and I mean, really study it, you know, not the rubbish that Umbridge is doing with us..." Hermione continued her speech, gaining confidence as she went.

Percy leaned down towards Annabeth. "You said this was the sweets' shop!" he whispered accusingly.

"Shh. This is important, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth whispered back, not taking her eyes off of Hermione.

Percy rolled his eyes, and turned his attention back to the conversation, which had somehow gotten on the topic of owls (honestly, what was it with the wizarding world and their owls?!).

"But I want more than that, I want to be properly trained in Defense because... because...Because Lord Voldemort's back."

Percy frowned. "Moldyshorts dude?"

Lily turned to Percy, as if to correct him, but Annabeth cut her off. "Yeah, sure, Percy. Same guy."

The wizards payed no heed to the confusion in the back of the group. "Well . . . that's the plan anyway," Hermione continued. "If you want to join us, we need to decide how we're going to —"

"Where's the proof You-Know-Who's back?" said the blond Hufflepuff Quidditch player in a rather aggressive voice.

"Well, gee!" Lily drawled in a mocking voice. "How else do you suppose Cedric Diggory died?!"

The Hufflepuff, who Lily identified as Zacharias Smith, quieted.

"Besides, Harry saw him. Harry fought him," Lily continued. "I think we can all agree You-Know-Who's back."

Harry cast a grateful glance in Lily's direction, who nodded, holding up her right hand as a sort of a salute.

"So," Hermione said, timid again. "So, like I was saying... if you want to learn some defense, then we need to work out how we're going to do it, how often we're going to meet, and where we're going to —"

"Is it true that you can produce a Patronus?" A girl had blurted out this question.

"Yeah."

"A corporeal Patronus?"

"Er — you don't know Madam Bones, do you?" he asked.

Percy choked at the name, before smirking, and elbowing Nico, gesturing wildly. "Found your soulmate."

Nico glared daggers at the son of the sea, cheeks flushing.

Percy dissolved in silent bouts of laughter, completely tuning out the rest of the speech.

"Right. Well, then, the next question is how often we do it. I really don't think there's any point in meeting less than once a week —" Hermione had settled something another while Percy was busy laughing.

"Hang on, we need to make sure this doesn't clash with our Quidditch practice," the girl who had spent the past two weeks yelling at Harry for getting detention from the toad.

The pretty Asian Harry had a crush on (Percy was just good like that) spoke up next. "No, nor with ours."

"Nor ours," the brat from earlier said.

Percy nearly chimed in with his own 'Nor ours!' before realizing it would probably be inappropriate and unappreciated, especially by Annabeth and Hermione. Though the not-Stoll twins might've appreciated it, Percy mused.

"I'm sure we can find a night that suits everyone..."

He shook his head. Wizards and their _schedules_. Percy leaned into Annabeth again. "When are we gonna train?"

"Whenever, Seaweed Brain. Whenever we're free."

"Promise?"

Annabeth turned to face her boyfriend. Her nose was red from the cold, but Annabeth's cheeks were still flushed with excitement. "Promise, Percy."

Satisfied, Percy pulled away. He loved demigod schedules. _Whenever_. Yeah, seemed about right.

Percy started to doze off. It wasn't that Hermione was boring, it was simply that he hadn't gotten much sleep lately, and the lack of sleep was taking its toll. He had almost completely passed out on Annabeth before a frightening sound woke him from his slumber.

"Hem, hem."

Percy jumped up, fire in his eyes.

"Weren't we trying to decide how often we're going to meet and get Defense lessons?" Ginny smiled, looking as innocent as ever. Percy groaned, glaring at Ginny.

"Yes," said Hermione at once, "yes, we were, you're right. . . ."

Percy watched as the British wizards discussed where and when to meet under the roof of a grungy pub. It reminded him of the war room, sort of. An extremely unconventional place to hatch something amazing.

o.O.o

 _October 15_

Dumbledore's Army.

That was what the wizard's decided to call their renegade group of rebels. After a debate on names (involving Lily's personal favorite, the Students Against Toads), the DA was named. They practiced disarming people after deciding the name of their group (rather, Percy grumbled about being able to disarm faster with a sword, and everyone else practiced the spell). Meetings took place weekly, in the Room of Requirement. The group was careful to avoid Umbridge and Filch on their way to and from meetings. During Umbridge's boring-as-ever class, Percy had taken to practicing spells in his head (something he actually enjoyed).


	5. Part I: Ch 4

I don't own PJO or HoO.

December

After the Last DA Meeting Before Christmas Break

Gryffindor Common Room

Lily watched the fire crackle, warmth seeping into her bones. Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico had already left for Camp Half-Blood, having left right after the DA meeting. Lily had opted to stay at Hogwarts. Hogwarts was her first true home, and although she loved Camp Half-Blood, she had been raised as a witch. Once a witch, always a witch. Sure, the Greek heritage she got from her mother couldn't exactly be ignored, what with the hellhounds at every corner, but when she realized that she was safe from the monsters within Hogwarts thanks to Dumbledore, Lily knew that this was where she belonged. For as much as her magical father loved her, she couldn't stay safe when she stayed with him. Hogwarts was the best she had.

She had spent her holidays at Camp last year, though. She spent them helping Michael settle into being his cabin's counselor. This year, she decided, seeing the camp covered in snow again would be just a little bit too painful.

"Can I join you?"

Lily looked up in surprise. Neville, in all his nervousness, stood hesitantly, gesturing to the empty space on the couch beside Lily. "Sure."

Neville sat. "Are you okay?"

Lily hadn't even realized she was crying. Hastily wiping the tears off of her cheeks, she responded with a quick, "Yeah."

"You sure?"

She nodded. "I was just remembering some stuff."

Neville nodded, sitting in silence.

Seeing Cho crying over Cedric before leaving the Room of Requirement had opened the floodgates for her own tears, bringing memories of Michael back to the surface. The walks on the beach, fireworks on July 4th, the little sideways glances during archery. The snowball fights when they got bored last year, the snow angels, and the way Michael got a Rudolph nose when they finally decided to go scrounge around the Apollo cabin for hot cocoa and escape the cold.

A gentle hand wiped more tears away. Neville's uncertainty was clear in his eyes and the shaking of his hands. "Do you need a hug?"

Lily laughed through her tears. "Sure, Neville."

He opened his arms, and Lily collapsed inside of them, crying over the summer. Neville held her close, not minding that Lily nearly drenched the shoulder of his jumper. She was grateful that Neville was there to hold her, but saddened by the reason they were in this mess to begin with. Once Lily's sobs subsided, Lily sat up, and offered a shaky smile.

Neville swallowed, his Adam's Apple bobbing up and down. He bit his lip and glanced at Lily, who was wiping away the last of her tears. Lily glanced at Neville. She scooted a little bit closer, before putting her arms around Neville's neck.

"You remind me of him," she whispered. "In your own way."

"Of who?" Neville asked.

"Michael," she responded. "Or maybe he reminded me of you."

On a whim, Lily leaned forward, and closed the distance between their lips, kissing him. It wasn't anything like kissing Michael. No, it was...better, if Lily dared to think that. As if Michael was the interlude, and Neville was the main event. This was fireworks. This was her 'zing.' This felt right.

Lily smiled against Neville's lips. This was love.

o.O.o

"Leaving?" Neville had stumbled on a fully-packed Lily standing in the shadows of the Gryffindor Common Room with Nico, not long after Harry had disappeared with Professor Mcgonagall. He wasn't exactly sure how they would be able to leave from the Gryffindor Common Room, especially since no one could Apparate in or out of Hogwarts, but Neville brushed that detail away, favoring the more important one.

"Neville, I have to!" Lily wasn't wearing Hogwarts clothes anymore. She was in jeans and an orange shirt.

"Why? What's so important that you have to leave in the middle of a semester?" Neville didn't understand. Why had Nico come back? Why did she have to go? He and Lily had just had their first kiss, why did she have to leave right after that? Neville started to panic. Was it something he did?

"Percy's missing!" Lily exploded. She calmed a bit before continuing. "He...he disappeared right after he went to bed, according to Annabeth. He's just...gone."

Neville quieted, his fear that it was his fault disappearing, replaced with the fear that something went drastically wrong and Percy was dead. "Does it have something to do with the war in America?"

"Probably not the recent one," Nico said, speaking up for the first time. "Another one's starting."

Lily looked at Nico. "Are you sure?"

Nico hesitated before nodding. Lily closed her eyes. She took a deep breath.

"When are you coming back?" Neville asked. Soon, Neville hoped.

"I don't know."

"Are you going to come back?" Yes, Neville pleaded.

"I don't know!" Lily looked at Neville, sorrow in her eyes. "Neville...don't wait for me."

With that, she took Nico's hand, and the two disappeared from the Gryffindor Common Room.

o.O.o

After Winter Break

Hogwarts

"Gone?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

Neville nodded, numb inside. "She said she had to leave, and she didn't know when she'd come back."

"And the Americans?"

Neville shrugged. He was still in shock "They probably aren't going to return either, sir."

"Very well. I shall inform the rest of Hogwarts tomorrow. In the meantime, do try to get some rest, Mr. Longbottom."

"Yes sir." Neville left the headmaster's office, quietly walking to the Gryffindor Common Room.

The halls were empty and silent, reflecting Neville's mood quite well. Neville snapped the password to the Fat Lady, and climbed into the Common Room. He sat on the couch that Lily had kissed him on, staring at the fire.

Lily had to come back. She just couldn't not. She couldn't disappear like that, she couldn't do that, not to her friends, not to her father, not to Hogwarts. She couldn't do that to him.

"I don't care how long, Lily," Neville muttered to the fire, his hands shaking as he held back tears. "I will wait for you."

o.O.o

January 1

On New Year's Day, five demigods had the exact same dream. It was of a woman, instructing them not to spill the secrets of England, and the magical wonders it holds.

One of the girls that had this dream sat up and wept after she had it. She cried for the boy she only had a moment with, for the father she abandoned. For the lessons she would miss, for the support she had taken away. For subjecting her schoolmates to a toad lady alone. For the scars that forever marked the back of her hand. For the wizarding world she had left for Merlin knows how long.

The second girl held the first girl in her arms, letting her weep. She knew the pain of leaving an entire life behind. She knew the pain of losing someone you cherish, but knowing that they're alive. She knew the pain of leaving your home. So she held her sister as she wept.

The last girl to have the dream pulled out her wand, and made to hide it away in her silver pack. She took a breath and paused. She whispered one last spell under breath, casting a Patronus (a deer) above the camp, and she watched as it slowly faded away, the rush of magic leaving her body. She sent an Iris Message to one of the other demigods, and, after a quick discussion, reached a conclusion. She took the wand in her hand, and broke it in half.

One of the boy who had the dream just sighed, head in his hands, unable to go back to sleep after waking up. He shook his head, and picked up the wand that lay idle on his bedside table. He responded to the Iris Message that popped up, conversing with the uncertain demigod in it. He nodded, and made to snap his wand. The slight hesitation made his stop, consider what he was doing, and change his mind. Instead, the wand was carefully buried in the box that held pictures of his sister

The last demigod to have the dream woke up in confusion. Who was that woman? What happened in England? He filed that away under Things Percy Doesn't Remember, adding to the ever growing list.

o.O.o

June 20

Evening After Percy Jackson Left Camp Jupiter to Free Thanatos

Camp Half-Blood

Lily was watching the moon again. She knew that it was the same moon that she always gazed at from the Gryffindor Tower, but it never seemed that way. Hogwarts felt–was–thousands of miles away. Sighing, Lily got up from where she was sitting on Half-Blood Hill, hearing the harpies come, and made her way back down to the cabins. As she passed the pitch black of the Hades cabin, she heard something land on the ground. Monsters wouldn't dare attack the middle of camp, not even at night, which meant that should be just another camper sneaking out of their cabin. Lily wanted to know who. Pulling out her wand, she cautiously approached the figure.

"Lumos," she whispered, illuminating the dark.

Hands shielded the figure's face, blocking it from the light, but Lily would know that all-black outfit anywhere.

"Nico?"

"Hades, Lily, you scared me!" Nico frowned, and put his hands down as Lily extinguished her light. "And what were you thinking using magic at camp?"

Lily shrugged. "I do it when no one's looking." Lily never actually checked to see if anyone was looking. Most of the time, others were too caught up in their own world to see Lily waving a stick around and shouting Latin. Even if they did happen to see her, there was always the Obliviate charm.

"How do you know for sure that no one's looking, Lily?" Nico asked, almost rhetorically.

"Duh." Lily brandished her wand. "Magic," she lied.

Nico huffed, then pushed past her to get into his cabin.

"Nico, wait! What are you doing? I thought you were on some super secret quest for your dad!"

Nico paused. "Um, yeah, that's where I was. I just need some supplies for my next, er, trip."

"Trip to where?"

"Nowhere."

Lily grabbed Nico's arm and spun him around to face her. "Trip to where, Nico? Don't make me get Veritaserum."

Nico groaned, knowing he couldn't hide much from the stubborn witch. "The Underworld. Tartarus, if I have to."

Lily froze. Nico was going to Hell. Literally. "What?" Lily cried. "Are you mental? You can't possibly-"

Nico clapped a hand over her mouth. "I have to," he hissed, "for reasons I can't tell you."

Lily pried his hand away. "I'm coming with you." She was a stubborn witch, and she knew that. Once she had her mind set on an idea, she wouldn't back down. And she wasn't about to let Nico go into Tartarus alone. That would be suicidal. Nico was her friend.

"Gods, Lily, no! That's basically suicide!" Nico looked panicked. Lily was touched: he cared.

"Then why are you going?" She crossed her arms, staring him down.

"I'm the son of Hades. I'm from the Underworld." Nico looked down. "I have to find the Doors of Death," he hissed. He turned on his heel, and went into his dark cabin to find supplies.

Lily caught the door, and followed him. "Nico, if that's what you need to do, having magic will be helpful! You said you snapped your wand, you need mine! And, if things get really bad, I can Apparate us away."

"You'll splinch us."

"Better splinched than dead. I've studied the theory well enough."

"Theory won't get you everywhere," Nico mimicked.

"In that world, no. In this world, not really. But 'not really' is better than a hundred percent no," Lily argued, following Nico into his vampire lair of a cabin.

Nico sighed. "Lily, I really can't. It's too dangerous."

Lily pointed her wand at Nico. "Either both of us go or neither of us goes. And you said it's important."

The son of death swore rather colorfully. "You need to be careful, Lily."

The witch rolled her eyes. "Obviously. We're only going to the place monsters go to be reborn."

Nico took Lily's hand and concentrated. Shadows wrapped themselves around the pair, and they disappeared from Camp Half-Blood without even leaving a note.

o.O.o

"Nico, make a note. No magic in Tartarus." Lily glanced at the unconscious demigod she had slung over her shoulder. "Oh, right. We forgot to bring a quill."

Lily and Nico had been in Tartarus for three days.

The trip to the Underworld had started out pleasant enough. Lily gave Cerberus a new red rubber ball, and the pair had visited Elysium. Lily saw Michael.

Then, the search began. They started near Punishment, thinking that they would find a soul who knew. But as Nico began to sense something, a source of death, Lily had grown increasingly worried. The source had been Tartarus, the pair had gotten too close, and they got sucked in.

When they first landed, Nico hit his head, and was unconscious. Unsure of the repercussions, Lily revived him. With magic. The use of magic had seemingly attracted ever monster in the pit, and they had been fighting nonstop ever since. Lily had only slept for a total of three hours over three days, but she was almost positive that Nico had slept less.

The last fight that the duo had fought, they won, but at a cost. Lily broke her left arm, and was now struggling to carry Nico, who had been knocked unconscious, to the River Phlegethon.

Nico groaned, his head lolling onto her shoulder. Lily winced as she shifted him, gasping as she moved her broken arm. She desperately wished that they hadn't eaten their ambrosia and nectar in two days—not to say that it was a waste. Both of them had nearly died, their godly food had been put to good use.

There.

The River of Fire—River of Healing—was just ahead, a gleaming beacon against the dark of Tartarus. Lily picked up the pace a bit, well aware of the glowing eyes that seemed to be around every corner. Hisses and growls echoed throughout, making it impossible for her to identify where they were coming from. The River was so close.

A flying monster suddenly flew out from the shadows, shrieking as it raked its talons across Lily's stomach. Lily gasped, completely unprepared for the pain.

Keep going, she told herself. She had to get Nico to the River, she had to heal him, make sure he was okay. Lily coughed, tasting coppery blood on her tongue. Just a few more steps.

The monster came back around a second time. This time, Lily was ready—partially. She ducked this time, but not fast enough. The talons slammed into Lily's head, and the world tipped upside down.

In a haze, she registered that the monster was flying away, and that Nico was still on her back. She took staggering steps towards the bright column of light, dropping Nico beside it. Fire, she thought. Lily panted, suddenly out of breath. Her head hurt, and her vision had black spots in it. But she couldn't pass out. Not yet.

Lily cupped her hands, and scooped some of the fire out. She knelt beside Nico, ignoring the searing pain of her hands burning, and tipped the fire into his mouth. "Drink," she whispered, hoping that she was pouring the fire into his mouth and not onto his foot.

Nico started to shake, his body convulsing. Lily scrambled away, half terrified he would burst in flames, and half terrified she had just killed him. He stopped shaking as suddenly as he started. Nico sat up, and immediately started to gag, coughing and hacking.

"Lily?" he rasped. Nico crawled over to her.

Or at least, Lily thought he did. She wasn't sure which Nico was the real one. There was one to her left, one to her right, and one right in front of her. She frowned. "Nico?" She sounded like she was underwater.

Nico—whichever one he was—looked better. His head had stopped bleeding, and his arm was back in its socket. "Did you hit your head?"

Lily swiped at the Nico on the right, her hand passing through it. "No," she muttered, swaying from side to side, unable to keep steady. Lily winced at the sudden pain in her stomach. She pressed a hand to her belly, and the hand came back red. Lily had forgotten about that wound.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed when Nico grabbed Lily's arm. "I'm sending you back," he said. He furrowed his brow, concentrating.

"No, Nico, you can't!" While she meant to sound strong and firm, Lily, in her weakened state, just made it worse. Her voice was no louder than a whisper, and it was rasping and ugly. She couldn't focus on Nico, or at least on the right Nico, and she felt too weak to sit up.

Nico nodded to her. "Yes I can. I can send one of us back to camp," he said, his voice cracking.

"Nico—" Lily groaned. Her stomach hurt, her arm hurt, her head hurt. Everything hurt. But she couldn't leave Nico. How could she? "I won't abandon you."

"You're not." Nico concentrated, the shadows furling around him.

Tendrils of shadows grabbed ahold of Lily at the command of their king. Lily started screaming, screaming and crying. They pulled her away from Nico, and whisked her to Camp Half-Blood, to safety.

She was still screaming when she was deposited on the dewy grass behind the Big House.

o.O.o

Two Months After Gaea Was Defeated

Camp Jupiter

A sharp flash of light, and the tattoo was there. The new augur turned to the crowd, and presented Lily Tonks, member of the Fifth Legion, daughter of Minerva, and part of the Greco-Roman Exchange Program. Lily sighed. It basically meant Lily had to spend two months in a military camp, and got something burned on her arm at the end of it. Great. Lily stepped down from the platform that the augur was welcoming all fifteen new Roman Legion members on, rubbing her new tattoo furiously.

Percy was there to greet her with a large smile. "Lily! You are now the first witch in the Roman Legion!"

"Thanks, Percy," Lily muttered. "Aren't I the first magical being though?"

Percy shrugged. "I dunno. I've heard rumors that like fifty years ago there was this one kid that was a wizard and a member of the Third Legion, but I can't remember his name. It had to do with poetry somehow…" Percy trailed off. "You okay?"

Lily wiped the tears she didn't know were running down her cheeks away. "Yeah. I just realized...I haven't really heard anything about another witch or a wizard since I left. I just miss the wizarding world."

o.O.o

End of Harry's Sixth Year

Camp Half-Blood

"Dumbledore's dead." Nico delivered this harsh news at the start of summer, at the first war meeting since Leo returned with Calypso.

"A bumblebee died?" Leo asked, crinkling his brow.

Lily, on the other hand, gasped. "What?"

Chiron nodded. "That's why I asked you nine to be here. Lily, you are returning to Hogwarts this school year."

"In time for my Seventh Year."

"Sixth Year, my dear. You missed last year's school events."

Lily nodded.

"Sorry, but, what? Hogwarts?" Jason asked. Piper nodded in agreement, equally confused.

Lily smiled. "Guys, there's something you don't know about me. I'm a witch."

o.O.o

Malfoy Manor

"Half bloods, Severus?" Voldemort hissed.

"Yes, my Lord. From America. One previously attended Hogwarts, but did not return last year." Snape bowed his head.

Voldemort petted his snake with one hand, fingering Lucius' wand in the other. "And they wish to attend Hogwarts?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"I," Voldemort said, his cruel voice piercing the air, "have no objections to this. After all, at some point, those foolish Americans will have to be conquered. Let's start with these...half bloods." Voldemort smiled, revealing pointed teeth.

A frightened laugh elicited from the table of Death Eaters.

"Remember, Severus, schooling at Hogwarts can no longer be considered...optional for the wizarding children of England. Take note that each and every witch and wizard is in their proper place."

"Yes, my Lord." Snape was the picture of obedience to the Dark Lord. In his head, however, he was already formulating plans to assist Potter and the American friends he would surely acquire.

o.O.o

Ten shall go, an oath to bind

The price of sacrifice ye shall find

Three things more they shall seek

And turn to children when things are bleak

Quest ends where quest had once began

Enemy in the end, just a man


	6. Part II: Ch 1

**Dear readers,**

 **Let the Horcrux hunting begin!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not even a Horcrux.**

 _Part 11_

 _September 1_

 _Start of Lily's Sixth Year_

 _Platform 9 ¾_

"Ginevra Weasley."

The Death Eater stared at the redhead with uninterested eyes. "Blood status?"

Ginny wrinkled her nose in distaste. Why should that matter? "Pureblood."

"Blood traitor," he hissed, the bored look replaced with disgust.

"Death Eater," Ginny returned, her glare equally as vicious.

The Death Eater waved her away. "Next."

Ginny pushed his trolley past the Death Eater's table. She walked down the platform, eyeing the line of Death Eaters that stood guard along the platform. Ginny boarded the train under the watchful eye of the Death Eaters.

The girl started to move down the train as it picked up speed. Ginny pulled open a door, and a head of short brown hair hair flew out.

"Ginny!" Neville Longbottom breathed, obviously relieved to see her.

"Neville," Ginny sighed in relief. She had been scared that she would open the door to a compartment full of Slytherins. Ginny followed the Seventh Year into the compartment, closing the door behind him. Not two minutes after Ginny sat down, the door started to open again, and Ginny stood once more.

"Lily," Ginny cried as soon as the black haired girl appeared in the door. Ginny barreled into her. "Dad told me you'd be back this year."

"Ginny!" Lily hugged the redhead. "Not just me." She stepped back, revealing Percy, Annabeth (who clung to each other like they were going to disappear), Nico, and another blond boy that Ginny didn't know.

"Percy! Annabeth! Nico! You're back too?" she asked, stepping aside to let them in. _Stupid question_ , she thought the moment she asked it. _Of course they're back, they're right here_.

They nodded. The blond stuck his hand out, accompanied with a brilliant, nearly blindingly white smile. "Will Solace."

Ginny accepted the hand. "Ginny, nice to meet you. I assume you go to their school?"

The blond nodded. "I'm Nico's year."

"Lily." Neville stood up.

"Neville."

Ginny shifted uncomfortably as Lily stared at Neville. According to Ron, they had only realized they might-kinda-like each other one night an entire year ago, and neither was sure how they were supposed to feel now.

"Hi," Lily ventured.

Neville cleared his throat. "Er, yeah, um, welcome back."

Nodding and offering a half smile at him, Lily joined the group in the compartment they had claimed as their own.

"Heard Snape's headmaster now," Seamus told her, after nodding his greetings.

"Snape?" she asked, surprised and worried.

"Yeah," Neville confirmed.

"That bloody bat," she muttered under her breath. Ginny shared a grimace with her.

"But that's not the worst of it," Seamus continued. "The Carrows are teachin' this year."

"The Carrows?" Lily asked. "Aren't they Death Eaters?"

Neville nodded grimly.

"My father's protesting against it in the Quibbler," Luna remarked, holding up a copy of the magazine.

Lily nodded, her expression thoughtful. "That's good." She glanced around the compartment, a frown appearing on her face. Ginny knew who she was looking for.

"Harry's not here," Ginny said before Lily could ask. Ginny however, forgot how quick Lily was.

Lily rolled her eyes. "I know that. He'd be mental to come to school with Mr. Moldyshorts calling all the shots. Hermione too, if what I've been hearing about muggle-borns is true. I'd assume they're hiding."

Ginny shared a glance with Luna. The two had been at the Weasley house when the Death Eaters attacked Bill and Fleur's wedding, and they both knew that their friends weren't just hiding. They were on a quest, searching for something. They just didn't know what that something was.

"Yeah," Neville agreed, speaking for the pair of girls when he noticed the discomfort.

Lily glanced between them, sensing that something was off, but not pushing it any farther. "I was just checking to see if Ron was gone, too. Because if he's gone, then that means the entire wizarding world has gone to—" Lily choked on her words.

"Hell," Seamus supplied. Lily winced, almost imperceptibly, shutting her eyes and clenching her hands into fists. As quickly as the expression of anxiety and fear flashed across her entire body, it was gone, replaced with a wave of concern as she glanced at Nico, who was talking to Will animatedly (since when did Nico talk?) and at Percy and Annabeth, who were hugging each other tightly, not paying attention the rest of the compartment.

Ginny reached over and wrapped her arms around Lily. "They're going to come back. We just have to be there for them when they do."

"That, unfortunately, entails staying alive," Lily muttered sarcastically. Ginny laughed. She had missed sarcastic, fiery Lily, but the way she winced when Seamus finished her sentence hadn't gone unnoticed by her.

The quiet lull that soon settled over the compartment was broken when the Patil twins suddenly appeared in their compartment. "Did you see them? The Death Eaters?"

Ginny glanced at them. "Of course we saw them, Pavarti."

"But do you know what that means?" Padma asked.

Ginny frowned, unsure, but Lily answered for her. "It means they're keeping tabs on us. They know exactly who is on this train."

"And therefore whose going to Hogwarts," Neville finished. He closed his eyes. The Patil twins cast worried looks at the group, before finding their own compartment.

"So—what're we gonna do?" Seamus asked.

"Jump out the train window?" Lily replied sarcastically.

Ginny smirked, though the expression quickly disappeared. She thought for a moment. "I don't know." If the Death Eaters were monitoring Hogwarts this closely, it would be almost impossible to do anything to help Harry. It would, in fact, be more than almost impossible. It _would_ be impossible. Unless, that is, they had a large group of organized people that met at a secret location that couldn't be discovered. And the only time they had ever done something like that was when Harry was at Hogwarts leading them in the D.A.

"Ginny." Lily was staring out the window.

"What?" Ginny almost jumped as Lily's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Look." Lily pointed to the black clouds in the sky.

"Death Eaters," Ginny muttered. She sucked in a gasp of air, hoping that no one would be taken, or worse, killed.

The train screeched to a halt.

"This cannot be good," Neville groaned.

"Whaddya reckon they're here for?" Seamus asked.

"Tea and crumpets," Ginny said sarcastically. In all honestly, Ginny hoped that they actually were stopping by for tea and crumpets, though she knew it was a long shot. People who set your house on fire aren't likely to want to have tea with you six months later.

"What do you think, Seamus?" Lily responded. "They're looking for him. For Harry."

There was a silence as the wizards let that knowledge sink in. Of course they would be looking for Harry. _Undesirable Number 1_. There were notices littered everywhere, in Hogsmeade, Diagon Alley, and even in King's Cross Station—in places muggles wouldn't look, of course. Ginny shuddered every time she saw the posters. Even if she wanted to see Harry's face everyday, she'd prefer not to see them on wanted posters.

The compartment door slammed open. The group stared at the Death Eaters, half scared, half defiant. Ginny tried to calm her breathing as she glared. She recognized the Death Eater that stood in the doorway. He had been at Bill and Fleur's wedding, and had held her father back as they wrecked the tent he had spent hours decorating.

Neville stood. Lily flinched as he did, almost placing her hand on Neville's arm, but chose instead to stand with him. Neville jerked his chin at them. "Hey losers. He isn't here."

The Death Eater growled, a scowl overtaking his face. He covered the ground between them in a single step, shoving Neville roughly back into his seat, and pulling out his wand. "What do you know?" he hissed.

Lily stepped in between the two, protecting Neville with her body. "Leave him alone."

Ginny started to worry. The Death Eater started to laugh. "What's your girlfriend gonna do, eh?" he said mockingly. "Bat her eyelashes?"

In a single motion, swift and brutal, Lily disarmed the Death Eater without raising her wand. She had his arm in a grip tight enough to cut off circulation, and she was slowly pressing harder. "What about break your arm?"

"Lily?" Ginny whispered, unsure of what had overtaken her friend.

Lily glanced up at her, and Ginny shrunk back into her seat. The fire in Lily's eyes was unlike anything Ginny had ever seen. They had a broken quality to them, but also a ferocious sense of love and protection. Ginny didn't have a clue as to how Lily pulled it off and managed to look so utterly terrifying, but she did.

The second Death Eater entered the compartment, evidently coming to investigate what was taking his companion so long. At the sight of him unarmed and at the mercy of a student, the Death Eater whipped out his wand, ordering Lily to let him go.

Lily growled right back at the Death Eater, staring him down. Ginny almost thought the second Death Eater would back off when Annabeth stepped forward, placing her hand on Lily's arm. "Lily. Choose your battles."

Ginny watched as Lily lowered her eyes, emotions flying across her face, and released the man. She pressed her hands to her ears, and her lips moved, mouthing silent words. Her eyes were clenched shut, and Ginny wanted nothing more than to be able to help.

Determined to leave with some sense of accomplishment, the second Death Eater marched over to where Luna was sitting. He plucked the Quibbler out of Luna's hands. "These," he growled, "are full of nonsense." The magazine was crumpled into a ball, and stowed into the Death Eater's robes before the pair slammed the compartment door shut and left.

Luna was quiet for a moment before she spoke. "Hogwarts has changed."

o.O.o

The train pulled into Hogsmeade with a low hiss, letting off steam. Students filed out of the cars under the watchful eye of Death Eaters. Ginny led her friends towards one of the carriages, not noticing when Annabeth dropped suddenly.

She had been talking to Will, who apparently was a healer, about her ankle and, for some reason, bubble wrap (some muggle thing Ginny's dad couldn't wait to get his hands on) when her legs gave out suddenly. Annabeth got up immediately, brushing it off, but a funny look came over her eyes when Percy put her arm around her shoulder. The look mirrored the one in Percy's eyes, making Annabeth grip her boyfriend tighter. Lily waved the wizards ahead before beginning to whisper with the Americans.

"Do you think something big happened in America over the summer?" Neville asked.

"It's got to be. But I don't understand why and how." Ginny furrowed her brow. "Do you think she's hiding something?" What would Lily have to hide? Why would Lily have to hide? Neville had told her that she left in the middle of the year to go help Percy, who had suddenly gone missing due to another war in America. But now, Percy was back, as was Lily, and neither Ginny nor Neville could understand why she couldn't tell them what happened.

The pair passed a Death Eater whose eyes followed them as they walked.

"Honestly, I couldn't care less if she was hiding an elephant. Let's focus on the problem at hand, shall we?" Neville hissed, nodding towards the Death Eaters.

Ginny's eyes flickered to the Death Eaters, seeing Neville's point. "Alright."

Lily helped Annabeth climb into the carriage before joining Ginny, Neville, Seamus, and Luna herself.

"What was that?" Ginny asked as the carriages rattled forward, her curiosity getting the best of her. Neville nudged Ginny, reminding her of their agreement they made three minutes ago. Ginny nudged back, giving Neville a look that said 'Do what I say and I won't hurt you.'

Lily shook her head. "Summer injury," she said, accompanied with a look that said she wouldn't say anymore than that. "Where was Hagrid this year?"

Ginny frowned, but pushed it aside, filing the topic away as something to discuss later. "He wasn't on the platform," Ginny responded, a sinking feeling in her stomach. Hagrid was a constant in Harry's life, as Ginny had been told many times before, and if Hagrid was gone, that only solidified the fact that Harry was gone, and nothing would ever be the same.

"I know," Lily said, "so where is he?"

"My guess is that he's hiding. You-Know-Who has never been kind to half-giants," Ginny said.

"The poor first years," Lily breathed. "Weren't they taken by a Death Eater? They must be terrified."

"That's an understatement," Seamus said. "Bein' forced to go here, then being bombarded with Death Eaters? 'They must be terrified' is an understatement if I ever heard one!"

A ring of Dementors lined the entrance to school. The air grew colder and colder, and Ginny started to feel like they were done for, as though they had already lost.

 _It's just the Dementors_ , she told herself, drawing her jacket around herself. _It's not real._

But it all seemed quite real to Lily.

When they passed under the Dementors, Lily screamed. Percy and Annabeth both whimpered and clung to the other tighter, and Nico flinched, burying his head in Will's chest, but Lily fell out of her seat.

She started to shove at the air, pushing away things that weren't there. Her eyes weren't focused on anything, and they looked even more broken than before. "Get off, get off, get off!" she screamed.

Her screams chilled Ginny to the bone. She couldn't imagine what Lily had to go through to get full-on flashbacks when they got close to a Dementor. She shivered.

The Dementors crowded closer towards the carriage, converging on it, making Lily's screams get louder.

"Ginny," Luna said, staring at the cloud of misery approaching them. "Patronus charm."

The redhead tore her eyes away from her friend to nod at the Ravenclaw. " _Expecto Patronum!_ " she shouted. Her silvery horse leapt from her wand, charging at the Dementors. It was soon joined by Luna's hare and Neville's mismashed, unformed patronus that looked vaguely like an owl. The Dementors hissed at the magic, but scattered, returning to their posts.

Ginny turned back to the occupants of the carriage. Seamus looked rattled, but otherwise okay. Percy and Annabeth looked fairly normal, but Ginny noticed how tight they were gripping the other's hand. Will was sitting alone on the bench, watching Nico calm Lily down.

Nico had Lily's wrists in his hands. "Look at me, Lily, we're here, we're fine!"

"No, no!" Lily shrieked. "It's not real, it's not real, I'm still there, you're dead, stop lying!"

Ginny squeezed her eyes shut, trying to blink away the tears. It nearly broke Ginny to see her friend like that.

"Can I try?" Neville asked softly. Ginny opened her eyes in time to see Nico rejoin Will on the bench, and to see Neville wrap his arms around the flailing witch.

Lily shook, but her screams quieted to small whispers. "Not real, not real, not real," she mumbled to herself as she sank into Neville's arms. They stayed like that for a few more moments before Lily cleared her throat. She untangled herself from Neville, letting him sit back down.

"Lily?" Annabeth asked, searching her with her eyes.

Lily swallowed. "You okay?" Even after what happened to her, Lily still put others before herself. It still amazed Ginny that Lily wasn't a Hufflepuff.

Annabeth nodded, the two sisters communicating on the 'sister frequency' Ginny used to communicate with Lily on.

Lily faced the rest of the carriage. "I'm good," she reassured them. "That one wasn't as bad as the others, trust me." She laughed darkly. Lily sat back down, this time beside Neville. She laid her head on his shoulder, letting him wrap his arm around her shoulders. Judging from the smile on Lily's face, she was quite content even after an episode like the one she just had.

The thestrals forged ahead for a few more steps as a comfortable silence fell over the carriage, broken only by the whispered, seemingly happy, conversation between Lily and Neville. Eventually, the carriages slowed to a halt. The wizards glanced at each other, before climbing out of the carriage and heading along the familiar path to a Hogwarts they no longer recognized.

o.O.o

The entire student body of Hogwarts was silent. There were shared glances, and silent conversations, but most of the attention was focused on the three Death Eaters in the front of the hall and on the Death Eaters blocking every exit out of the hall. The feast, normally a joyous occasion of reunions, was reduced suspenseful and terrifying moments.

Snape's march to the podium where Dumbledore once stood was a long one. The eyes of hundreds followed him. "Welcome," he drawled, "back to Hogwarts. I am Professor Snape, your headmaster this year." Cold eyes swept over the student body. In a single flick of his wand, the doors of the Great Hall opened. First Years, homeschooled wizards, and a single American trickled in, following Professor McGonagall obediently. Murmurs and gasps ran through the hall as the Will and the other wizards entered.

As the students quieted, the Sorting Hat was placed on its customary stool, and started to sing.

 _Changes in the home_

 _Beware the ones who you call friends_

 _Betrayal and death to come with the ones who roam._

 _A—_

" _Silencio_." Snape's wand was stowed back in his robes. "I hardly think meaningless singing is necessary." He nodded to Professor McGonagall, who frowned, but opened the parchment and began to read names nonetheless.

"Alves, Rupert!" A timid boy stepped forward, perching on the edge of the stool.

"Slytherin," was whispered out. The Slytherins clapped politely as their new housemate joined them.

"Averford, Dorothy!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" the Sorting Hat roared. The table cheered, ignoring the glares it received not only from the Slytherin table as usual, but from Snape and the Carrows as well.

Once Evan Zelvers was sorted into Ravenclaw, Snape stood again. "This year, there will be more wizards and one more American joining us once more. I expect that they will be treated the same as your fellow classmates." The snake glared at the Gryffindor table, his gaze lingering on Ginny.

"Biroft, Michael, Year Three!"

The hat was silent for exactly two seconds. "Hufflepuff!"

Ginny leaned towards Lily as they sorted Lucia Cartsworth, a fifth year, into Ravenclaw. "What were you and Neville talking about on the carriage?"

Lily glanced at her friend, a smile overtaking her face and a blush covering her cheeks. "Did Ron tell you what happened the night before I left?"

"Yeah," Ginny responded. She was beginning to see where this was going.

"Green, Annamae, Year Six!" McGonagall called.

A girl with curly brown hair stepped forward, glaring at Snape.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat roared.

Lily and Ginny cheered along with their housemates before returning to their conversation.

"We decided what we were going to do about it," Lily continued, "and we're going to Hogsmeade together next time there's a trip."

Ginny gasped. The entire Gryffindor house had thought the two should hook up for as long as Ginny had started to gossip. Finally, _finally_ , they were together. It only took a couple wars for that idiot witch to realize she liked the possibly-more-of-an-idiot wizard. A smile started to creep onto Ginny's face when she suddenly remembered something, and swore.

Lily's face fell. "I thought you'd be happy."

Ginny waved her off. "Of course I'm happy for you, the entire house will be, we've been waiting for you to get together since your third year. It's just that I made a bet with Luna. I said you'd get together at graduation, but she said you'd get together at the start of your seventh year. You just lost me ten Sickles."

Lily held her hands up in mock surrender. "My bad," she said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the sorting as Clark Shives was sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Solace, Will, Year Five!"

The hat didn't even need a second to decide. "Gryffindor!"

"No surprise there," Neville whispered. "Another American for Gryffindor."

Snape's lip curled in disgust as Will joined the red and gold table.

Ginny watched as Nico made room for Will to squeeze in beside him, noting the closeness the two of them seemed to have. "Are those two dating?" she whispered to Lily.

"Yeah," Lily said. "Happened last summer."

"Among other things," Ginny hinted.

Lily stiffened. "I'll tell you and Neville later." She clenched her jaw, staring at her lap and refusing to say anything else.

As Ezra Zacharias joined the Gryffindor table, Snape swept towards the podium, his robes billowing behind him. "Well. Now that we have finished with that nonsense, I believe it is necessary to highlight a few _new_ rules."

Lily glanced at Ginny, and she returned the look. Rules were normally touched upon after the feast.

"Due to the unfortunate lack of students this year, Sixth and Seventh Year students will be taking classes together, as will First and Second Years, and Third and Fourth. Fifth Years will be taking O.W.L. specific classes. To help with the influx of students per classroom, we have added some new staff members. I am pleased to introduce Professor Alecto Carrow as the new Muggle Studies teacher, and Professor Amycus Carrow as the new Dark Arts teacher, both of which are now mandatory subjects. Professors Carrow and Carrow will also be handling discipline this year. I will be reinstating the Inquisitorial Squad as well. Those on the squad will be allowed to take away house points and hand out detentions as they see fit. Should a student resist one or both of those punishments, a member of the Inquisitorial Squad may use magic to forcibly make them comply. Members of the squad will be handpicked by Saturday afternoon."

The Great Hall broke out in whispers.

"Did he say _Dark_ Arts? Is that replacing-"

Ginny choked. This was worse that Umbridge.

"But those Carrows don't know when to stop! How can-"

It was as if He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was the real headmaster of Hogwarts, not Snape. Ginny shuddered at the thought.

"The Inquisitorial Squad?! That was-"

Having Snape as headmaster was eons better than He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

Snape's sneer cut through the chatter. "The Great Hall is no longer a place to chat and mingle."

Immediate silence fell.

"Neither are corridors or classrooms. Voices will be kept at a whisper, if it is so necessary to speak. From now on, students will be taken from class to class by a chaperone. If you so dearly wish chat with your friends, chat in your common room or during the allotted hours. Curfew will be strictly enforced. All students should be in their respective common rooms by no later than ten o'clock. The hours between four and ten will be the hours in which you are free to visit the library or work wherever you desire to work with whomever you desire to work."

Ginny glared at Snape. He couldn't possibly be allowed to instate all of these rules on them! Then again, the Ministry was now run by Lord Voldemort.

"I expect all previous rules of Hogwarts to be obeyed alongside the new ones. Hogwarts will no longer tolerate any inferiority of any kind. Failure to pass a test or turn in an assignment will result in detention. Failure to show up to any sort of appointment, whether it be a meal, class, or detention, will result in detention. Insubordination of any nature will receive punishment as the Professors in charge of discipline see fit."

Snape's terms were steep. They got hours of freedom, quite literally.

"Any new rules will be posted on the bulletin board in each common room and announced in the morning at breakfast." With that sharp note, Snape abruptly ended his speech. He waved his wand in a no-nonsense manner, conjuring up plates and platters filled with food. No one moved to touch the food except the Slytherin table.

"Suddenly, I'm not hungry," Lily whispered.

o.O.o

Each and every student that wasn't a Slytherin was forced into neat lines of four, and made to march down the corridors, lead by a Death Eater. The Gryffindor house marched to their dorms in worried silence, just as they had been ordered to. The Fat Lady didn't bother to ask for the password when the Death Eater approached her, she just swung her portrait open.

The very first thing the students noticed when they got back was that their dorms had changed. Instead of the cozy rooms with comfy beds for each student, there were barracks. One for the boys, and one for the girls. The First Years had the beds closest to the door, while the Seventh Years got the ones in the back. Their trunks, which someone had obviously gone through, sat at the foot of each bunk bed, one floating on top of the other.

Lily swore the moment she was out of earshot from the First Years. "Hogwarts is becoming a military school."

Ginny stopped short. "Is it really? Are we going to be forced to his...his army?"

"Hades," Lily muttered. "I hope not."

Ginny sat on a lower bunk, and deftly changed into her nightgown. "I'd rather deal with all of this tomorrow. I'm going to sleep."

"We all should, Ginny, but these problems won't go away with a good night's sleep."

Ginny buried her head under the pillows. "I can try, can't I?" Ginny wished that she could be eleven again, old enough to go to Hogwarts, but young enough to be able to wish away her problems.

Shaking her head, Lily climbed onto the bunk above Ginny.

Annabeth approached the bed beside Lily on shaky legs. "Our dorms are separate."

Lavender Brown called Annabeth over. "Annabeth! Your trunk is over here!"

The blonde glanced at Lavender and nodded. She reached up and grabbed Lily's hand urgently. "Lily, I can't get to Percy."

Ginny frowned. She knew that the two were dating, but was it really necessary to have total access to each other? Unless this was connected to Lily's episode during the carriage ride. If Annabeth depended on Percy to prevent that from happening, then it would make sense for Annabeth to panic. "Yes you can," Ginny said, propping herself up on her elbows.

Annabeth looked at her, fighting tears. Lily swung her head down, hanging half off the bed and upside to listen to Ginny.

"You can go into his dorm but he can't come in here. Just like it's always been." Girls were, after all, more trustworthy.

"You'll be fine," Lily said, trying to sound reassuring. She'd be fine, but Lily wasn't too sure about the rest of them.


End file.
